


Akaashi Has The Hands Of An Angel

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backrubs, Fluff, M/M, hurt kuroo but it's minor, nothing akaashi can't fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes home with a backache and everyone does what they can to help. Akaashi has magic hands and Kenma and Bokuto are cuddle bugs, fluff ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaashi Has The Hands Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: -Bokuakakuroken - massage - adult!AU - with Kuroo having a terrible backache and everyone wants to help
> 
> Sorry this took so long anon, I ended up really sick this week and didn’t even touch my computer until today. I spent 4 days thinking about this prompt and came up with so many ideas orz. So here you go, it’s not beta’d so if anyone spots anything feel free to leave a comment and I will be eternally grateful.
> 
> I continue to be bad at titles and summaries, please bear with me.

Kenma and Akaashi are in the kitchen cooking when Kuroo gets home. They don’t hear him until he makes an awful groaning noise as he plops onto the couch and starts whining, which then wakes Bokuto up from his post work power nap. Bokuto pops out of the blankets blinking his eyes like the actual owl he is and looks down at the one that disturbed him. 

“What’s up?” Bokuto asks.

“I messed up my back moving some boxes around today at work.”

“Maybe Akaashi can help, they massaged my shoulders when I would practice too hard. They have the hands of an angel, I promise.” 

“Hopefully.”

“Well welcome home babe, by the smell of it dinner should be done soon but I have no idea what it is.”

With this Bokuto leans down and gives Kuroo a spiderman kiss, their favorite because ‘Come on! It’s so cool!’ Akaashi and Kenma don’t understand but if it’s what they enjoy then oh well. 

“Dinner is ready,” Akaashi calls from the kitchen while Kenma finishes up setting the table.

“Kay, lemme help this big lug up then we’ll be in there,” Bokuto replies.

“Bokuto you are NOT as young as you were in high school, if you try to carry me we’ll both go down.”

“Is that a challenge? You know I’ll do it. I gotta carry around my boyfriend every once in a while.”

“Akaashi and Kenma yeah sure they’re smaller but dude I’m bigger than you.”

Kenma chooses this time to walk into the living room to see what’s taking them so long, apparently he heard their conversation. 

“No Bokuto, you aren’t carrying Kuroo. It’s only a few steps to the table he can make it and then we can take care of his back after dinner.”

They eat and their normal banter is there but it’s noticeable that Kuroo isn’t into it, he must really be in pain if he isn’t responding to Bokuto’s instigations. Kuroo remains seated at the table while Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma tackle the kitchen duties. Kenma putting up the clean dishes while Akaashi washes the new dirty ones and Bokuto puts up the food.

When everything is done Bokuto helps Kuroo to the bedroom, strips him down to his boxers, and leads him to lay in the center of the bed. Kenma meets Kuroo once he’s laid down and spends his time kissing Kuroo until Akaashi joins after collecting a towel and some massage oil.

Kuroo is laying on his stomach and Akaashi sits on Kuroo’s butt so he can reach all of his back. Kenma is laying between Bokuto’s legs on his DS while Bokuto plays with his hair making Kenma sigh softly and settle in further. 

“Kuroo this might hurt for a bit but I have to get the knots out and then I’ll make it feel better,” Akaashi warned.

“Mmph,” is the only reply Akaashi got before deciding to start.

Starting from Kuroo’s shoulders Akaashi worked all of the knots out going down his entire back earning many grunts and groans from Kuroo but he never said to stop. Once Akaashi thought everything was worked out, they started rubbing Kuroo’s back in a more soothing manner to help relax him and make it feel better. 

At some point during the second half Kuroo fell asleep so Akaashi stopped and used the towel to wipe their hands and some of the excess oil off of Kuroo’s back. Kenma had fallen asleep on Bokuto’s chest with Bokuto’s hands still in his hair so Akaashi carefully took the DS from Kenma’s hands. Bokuto must have been lightly dozing because he looked up at Akaashi as he was pulling away. Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to come back and they shared a sweet kiss and then Akaashi left one on Kenma’s forehead before moving away again.

Kuroo had turned on his side to face Kenma and Bokuto so Akaashi laid behind him and left a kiss on his shoulder before settling in. 

“Thank you,” Kuroo softly mumbled “it feels much better now.”

Without replying Akaashi closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Bokuto’s soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open! send me an ask at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)
> 
> Anything bokuakakuroken or any variation of that pairing (kuroken, bokuroo, akaken, etc…)
> 
> Right now I’m working on getting comfortable with these pairings and once I am I’ll explore more of them.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
